


A Blue Box and a Golden Boy

by Mrs_plastic_bag



Category: Doctor Who (2005), MIKA (Musician) RPF
Genre: Other
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7078810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_plastic_bag/pseuds/Mrs_plastic_bag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L'aveva visto con la coda dell'occhio, certo; non aveva guardato attentamente né aveva avuto la volontà o la motivazione di farlo: ma Mica poteva affermare con assoluta certezza -lo poteva anche giurare- che, quando era passato pochi attimi prima, in quella strada non c'era assolutamente una grande cabina blu della polizia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Blue Box and a Golden Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, questa è la prima volta che pubblico qualcosa in questo sito (se state leggendo, yay, ho capito come funziona. 1-0 per me, tecnologia); solitamente infatti contribuisco a riempire internet di stupidaggini tramite EFP (se v'interessa, passate qui ---> http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=143074 ).  
> Stavolta però, nonostante questa fic -"partecipante" ad un contest- sia stata pubblicata mesi fa, mi è venuta voglia di riproporla anche su questa piattaforma, alla disperata ricerca di qualche fan di Mika e Doctor Who.  
> Se anche voi fate parte di questa ristretta élite, avete trovato il posto giusto.

A blue box and a golden boy

 

  
  
Non erano ancora le sette di mattina quando Mica, ombrello alla mano, si chiuse la porta di casa alla spalle immettendosi nelle vie già trafficate di Londra.  
Tanto per cambiare, il cielo plumbeo e carico di pioggia lo accompagnava per i marciapiedi asfaltati in quella ordinaria giornata che iniziava, ormai da anni a quella parte, sempre nello stesso modo.  
  
Si era svegliato mugolando lamenti soffocati contro il cuscino mentre zittiva a tentoni la sveglia, cercando di raggranellare altri 5 minuti di sonno prima di trascinarsi fuori dalle coperte e fino in bagno, strascicando le pantofole sul pavimento e sbadigliando spudoratamente. Aveva scelto con cura i vestiti dall'armadio, molti dei quali disegnati e creati in quelle stesse quattro mura, abbinando diversi capi d'abbigliamento e fantasie per ottenere un look fresco e particolare, che in molti avrebbero senza dubbio definito _strano_.  
Poi era sceso in cucina pestando i piedi sulle scale come una furia -ovviamente era in ritardo- e aveva agguantato una brioche alla crema battendo in velocità la mano lesta di Fortuné, il quale aveva adocchiato la stessa preda dal piatto della colazione.  
Affondando i denti nel croissant, il giovane era allora uscito di casa, non prima di aver ricevuto il consueto abbraccio di buona fortuna da parte di sua madre e aver imbracciato la scatola stracolma di CD, fedele compagna delle sue avventure mattiniere alla ricerca di un lavoro.  
  
Era una sfida, entrata ormai a far parte della sua routine giornaliera, iniziata anni prima grazie a sua madre, che lo aveva invogliato a far conoscere la sua musica a chi di dovere -a detta sua- alla _vecchia maniera_.  
Più che incentivarlo, molto spesso lo aveva proprio dovuto _costringere_ con la forza a presentarsi di fronte ai grandi imprenditori musicali che popolavano Londra, caricandolo di peso sull'automobile e guidando ininterrottamente, sorda alle suppliche e ai capricci del figlio.  
Una volta in cui il ragazzino si era particolarmente interstardito a fare orecchie da mercante agli ordini della madre, lei non si era fatta troppi problemi a farlo scendere di forza dalla macchina e far ripartire nuovamente il motore, lasciandosi alle spalle un Mica allibito, seccato e, fondamentalemente, con le spalle al muro.  
  
 _Finchè non entri lì dentro e non fai ascoltare il tuo demo, io a casa non ti riporto._  
  
Con la minaccia della madre e il rombo scoppiettante del motore che ancora gli ronzavano nelle orecchie, il ragazzino era stato costretto ad ingoiare orgoglio, agitazione, paura, rabbia, frustrazione e qualsiasi altra cosa si agitasse nel suo petto, e arrendersi all'evidenza che non aveva più scelta.  
Consapevole che tornare a casa a piedi o con i mezzi pubblici -per i quali non aveva nè soldi nè biglietto- sarebbe stato impossibile, si era imposto di voltarsi e fronteggiare quell'immenso e spaventoso grattacielo davanti al quale era stato così meschinamente abbandonato.  
  
Anche quella volta, come tutte le precedenti, non ne aveva guadagnato un contratto discografico vero e proprio; ma in compenso la sua voce così limpida, lirica ed ampiamente allenata per la giovane età, avevano colpito il _grand'uomo_ di turno seduto dietro una poltrona in pelle nell'attico del palazzo, tanto da spingerlo ad offrirgli un lavoro come " _interprete a fini pubblicitari_ ".  
  
In poche parole, avrebbe dovuto cantare lo stupido jingle per la stupida pubblicità di una stupida compagnia aerea, ma si trattava pur sempre di un lavoro.  
Un lavoro pagato.  
Se non in moneta sonante, almeno, come Joanie si premurava sempre di richiedere ai dirigenti addetti, con la possibilità di chiudersi nel loro professionalissimo studio di registrazione e _compiere la sua magia_.  
A quel punto avrebbe avuto più demo da presentare al successivo _mecenate_ , e di conseguenza più possibilità di trovare finalmente qualcuno che decidesse di prendere quel grande rischio e dargli la fiducia per un contratto in piena regola, che lo avrebbe fatto finire sugli spettacolari palcoscenici calcati dai più grandi.  
  
Era così, jingle dopo jingle, rifiuto dopo rifiuto, delusione dopo delusione (anche in campo privato e , soprattutto, sentimentale), che era nato il suo primo CD. Non aveva ancora un nome ben definito, nè rifiniti erano i dettagli più tecnici delle basi musicali o dei cori, ma in quel dischetto sottile e lucente, dall'aspetto così fragile, era contenuta tutta la sua musica.  
Tutta la sua vita.  
Tutto il suo mondo.  
  
Ecco perchè, dopo quella disastrosa occasione che lo aveva visto costretto ad affrontare il gigantesco edificio, con gambe molli dalla paura, Mica aveva smesso di opporsi all'altruista e benevola volontà ferrea di sua madre (che ci aveva visto giusto fin dall'inizio, come sempre), e ora girava tutta Londra, scatolone sotto braccio, alla ricerca del fantomatico, lungimirante benefattore che avrebbe reso il suo sogno di bambino, una realtà.  
  
  
Anche in quella banalissima mattinata nuvolosa, la speranza era la stessa.  
Vaga, debole e sempre meno concreta, ma il giovane si ostinava a non demordere.  
Ormai più per orgoglio e cocciutaggine che per effettiva convinzione che il suo futuro da popstar potesse davvero realizzarsi.  
Non per niente, mentre si faceva sbattere più e più volte la porta in faccia da chi non apprezzava lui e le sue stranezze, il giovane stava parallelamente buttando un occhio alle varie offerte di lavoro che spiccavano sui quotidiani locali.  
Non che, con un diploma conseguito a stento e una carriera universitaria finita prima ancora di iniziare, potesse avere grandi aspirazioni lavorative; ma, insomma, aveva quasi ventun'anni! E per quanto non glielo avesse mai fatto pesare, la sua famiglia non poteva certo campare a vita i suoi vani sogni di gloria, mentre lui viveva da patetico _cocco di mamma_ nel seminterrato dei genitori.  
Si sarebbe mantenuto da solo, con tutti i sacrifici e le conseguenze del caso.  
  
  
Quella mattina infatti, dopo il consueto giro di suppliche tra snob produttori pluripremiati che -se non fosse stato di cattivo gusto- si sarebbero potuti soffiare il naso con una banconota da 50 sterline, Mica aveva in programma un'ancora più umiliante e svilente tappa.  
  
Mesi prima, illuso da un discografico bastardo che il suo album d'esordio stesse effettivamente per decollare, il giovane libanese aveva varcato tutto tronfio la porta del disgustoso bar in cui lavorava e si era licenziato in grande stile, senza lesinare di frecciatine velenose rivolte al proprietario tiranno che lo aveva sfruttato per quasi un anno, con una paga da fame.  
L'idea di dover tornare con la coda tra le gambe ed implorare per riottenere il suo posto di lavapiatti, sopportando anche gli sguardi compiaciuti e le offensive battutine sulla nuova " _mancata Priscilla Regina del Deserto_ ", lo ripugnava.  
La vergogna era tanta che nessuno, neanche sua sorella Yasmine, con cui aveva un rapporto ambivalente di fratellanza e collaborazione artistica, sapeva qualcosa dei suoi piani di lavoro e del conseguente ultimatum dato alla musica.  
  
Aveva infatti deciso che, se quell'ultimo disperato appello all'ennesima casa discografica -sotto la cui sede si era accampato per ottenere un colloquio finchè una segretaria in tailleur non lo aveva fatto entrare per sfinimento-, avesse portato all'ennesimo "le faremo sapere" senza risposta, avrebbe mollato.  
Sarebbe corso ad implorare per il suo vecchio posto dietro al bancone e avrebbe lottato con i denti e con le unghie per racimolare abbastanza soldi per un'appartamento tutto suo.  
Di certo avrebbe continuato a cantare ubriaco al karaoke con gli amici e a scrivere musica, svegliato alle 3 di notte dalla divina Ispirazione. E chissà, magari prima o poi, una volta saldati mutuo ed altri debiti, avrebbe potuto rispolverare il suo vecchio sogno e ricominciare a vagare da un'industria musicale all'altra alla ricerca della fama.  
  
Non ne era comunque troppo sicuro.  
  
Sapeva per certo che neanche quell'ultima etichetta discografica, il suo estremo tentativo (stavolta aveva deciso di bussare incessantemente ai portoni della Universal) lo avrebbe accettato: aveva ricevuto un no da chiunque ormai.  
Anche per le band indie era considerato troppo _strano_.  
  
La sua era giusto un'azone simbolica, l'abbandonare la scena con un botto, lo sforzo finale, tanto per non andarsene e rischiare di essere perseguitato tutta la vita dai ripensamenti e dal rammarico di non aver tentato il tutto per tutto.  
  
  
  
Quella mattina però, nonostante la certezza che avrebbe messo per sempre fine ad un sogno, che avrebbe strisciato per un impiego che nemmeno voleva, nonostante anche il tempo cupo e triste promettesse una brutta giornata, _qualcosa_ di indefinito lo aveva spinto ad alzarsi dal letto, uscire di casa e provarci, fosse anche stata l'ultima volta.  
  
Camminava per la strada a passo spedito, un paio di sgargianti occhiali da sole fucsia a tenergli indietro i ricci selvaggi che minacciavano di cadergli sulla fronte ad ogni falcata.  
Nonostante i nuvoloni oscurassero il sole, non faceva freddo e un lieve venticello mattutino, piacevole sulla pelle, gli si infilava attraverso le maniche svasate della camicia in flanella.  
Le custodie in plastica dei CD nello scatolone, tenuto con il braccio destro e appoggiato contro il fianco, sbattevano le une con le altre producendo un gran fracasso.  
Il rombare basso e vibrante dei tuoni in lontananza, unito alla paura di perdere il treno sotterraneo che lo avrebbe portato dall'altra parte di Londra, gli fece automaticamente aumentare l'andatura già spigliata, fino quasi a farlo correre.  
  
In realtà non era uscito di casa così in ritardo come pensava, per qualche strano motivo mal tollerante all'idea di star chiuso in quelle quattro mura ancora un minuto di più.  
Una qualche energia lo spingeva ad uscire per le strade, fare percorsi nuovi, gli rendeva insostenibile l'idea di star fermo; per una volta quindi il riccio era in anticipo sulla propria tabella di marcia e avrebbe potuto prendersela comoda senza rischiare di perdere il proprio treno.  
Ma, una stana adrenalina che gli scorrreva in corpo e forse l'abitudine di muoversi sempre di corsa per recuperare in parte il ritardo solitamente accumulato, Mica continuò il suo itinerario, trovandosi in una manciata di minuti a passare davanti a una qualche via secondaria nei pressi del Royal Hope Hospital, non troppo distante dalla stazione della metropolitana.  
  
La traversa, immettentesi nella piazza dell'ospedale e perpendicolare -con sbocco alla sua sinistra- rispetto alla via principale percorsa dal giovane, apparve deserta quanto il riccio la superò noncurante; solo una banale strada asfaltata e lucida di pioggia tra due edifici in mattoni, vista con la coda dell'occhio.  
Piuttosto notò con seccato disappunto le nubi sempre più scure e pesanti, che si addensavano minacciosamente nel cielo e sembravano seguirlo passo passo.  
  
  
 _Wooosshhh woooossshh._  
  
Mica inchiodò di botto in mezzo al marciapiede, giusto un paio di metri dopo aver sorpassato il vicolo vuoto conducente alla piazza, guadagnando spintoni e borbottii scontenti da parte dei passanti a cui aveva bloccato il traffico.  
Quel suono.  
  
Fu inghiottito talmente in fretta dal rumore della City che si svegliava, che il giovane non potè neanche essere sicuro di averlo udito veramente.  
  
  
 _Wooosshhh woooossshh._  
  
Un lieve senso di deja-vu lo pervase, sparendo all'istante e lasciandolo confuso e con la mente intorpidita. Come se si stesse per addormentare e, nella fase di dormiveglia che precede il sonno vero e proprio, i pensieri avessero iniziato a mescolarsi gli uni agli altri, fino a perdere gradualmente senso e infine dissolversi completamente.  
  
  
 _Wooosshhh woooossshh._  
  
Ancora, quel suono gli giunse alle orecchie.  
Riuscì a riprendere il controllo delle propie facoltà cognitive, rimaste ibernate e stordite per qualche attimo, rendendosi conto di essere ancora bloccato in mezzo alla strada, un fiume di gente che lo aggirava e superava da entrambi i lati, come fosse uno scoglio che blocca il flusso della corrente.  
Si guardò intorno, domandandosi se anche tutti gli altri, così occupati ad ingrossare sempre di più il traffico umano di Londra anche a quell'ora di mattina, potessero sentire quel rumore indefinibile che per un secondo, solo un secondo, lo aveva riportato indietro nel tempo.  
  
  
 _Wooosshhh woooossshh._  
  
Stavolta lo udì chiaramente, distinto da tutto il resto: un rumore concreto, diventato quasi _più materiale_.  
  
Dimenticandosi di tutti i piani prestabiliti per la giornata Mica fece retro-front, fissando lo sguardo oltre il mare di teste estranee, nell'imbocco di quella via secondaria -ora che si era voltato, alla sua destra- pochi metri più avanti.  
Sapeva per certo che il suono veniva da lì; qualcosa dentro di lui glielo diceva e lo spingeva verso l'edificio di mattoni sporgenti che creava l'angolo e un lato di quella strada.  
Non aveva idea di cosa fosse quel rumore, per quanto ne sapeva lui poteva anche essere lo sciabordio continuo e regolare di una lavatrice accesa.  
Ma per qualche ragione sentiva che non era così.  
Era qualcos'altro.  
  
Quel qualcosa che lo aveva attratto fuori di casa, che lo aveva stordito con un lampo accecante nella mente, un ricordo di cui si era dimenticato l'istante dopo averlo ripescato dai meandri più oscuri del proprio cervello.  
Più si avvicinava, sgomitando tra la folla, più ne era certo.  
  
L'entrata del vicolo si faceva più vicina e Mica poteva sentir ribollire nelle viscere il silenzio vibrante, come un colpo di tamburo che risuona nello stomaco, causato dall'interrompersi brusco di quel suono così particolare ed ammaliatore.  
Era rimasto ad aleggiare nell'aria, greve, come ad accrescere _volontariamente_ la suspance, quando ormai mancavano solo poche falcate a rivelare la sua misteriosa fonte.  
  
  
A quel punto, l'aspettativa che cresceva nel suo petto di secondo in secondo (chissà perchè poi, sussurrava ragionevole una parte del suo cervello, sicuramente era solo una lavastoviglie piuttosto rumorosa)  
...un profumo inafferrabile, leggero come l'aria, gli colpì le narici.  
  
L'informazione ci mise un decimo di secondo ad essere scissa da tutte le altre percezioni olfattive che bombardavano il suo naso, essere processata dal cervello ed essere, sorprendentemente, catalogata come _familiare_.  
  
Si affievolì in un secondo fino a sparire, lasciando Mica insoddisfatto.  
Ne aveva percepito solo una misera particella, troppo poco perchè anche uno come lui -collezionista maniacale di aromi in boccetta- potesse classificarlo.  
  
Lo aveva sempre fatto, fin da quando era bambino: mettere piede per la prima volta in una stanza, in una casa, in una città, in un posto qualsiasi fino ad allora sconosciuto, e semplicemente _inspirare_.  
Non solo, odorava qualsiasi cosa gli capitasse sotto il naso, che si trattasse della cucina fortemente speziata di sua madre, dell'affondare la faccia nelle coperte morbite e fresche di limone, appena tolte dalla lavatrice e messe ad asciugare al sole, o di oggetti casuali trovati in giro per casa come un giocattolo di plastica dimenticato sotto il letto o un vecchio libro polveroso in uno scatolone in soffitta.  
  
Da quando, poi, aveva seguito sua madre in un negozio di antiquariato, scovando un'antica credenza in ciliegio distrutta dalle tarme, ragnatele e dalla continua esposizione all'umidità, aveva preso l'abitudine di "rubare" un frammento di profumo e conservarlo in una boccetta, salvandolo per sempre nella sua memoria.  
Il sorriso complice che l'antiquario -un anziano ometto dagli azzurri occhi gentili e la lunga barba bianca- gli aveva rivolto beccandolo con le mani nel sacco a raschiar via qualche truciolo del mobile e chiuderlo in una pipetta di vetro rubata da un vecchio set da scienziato, lo aveva motivato a continuare la sua singolare collezione.  
  
Voleva assorbire gli odori dei luoghi, degli oggetti, fin'anche delle persone, e farli propri.  
Una volta imbottigliati e catalogati, sapeva che li avrebbe ricordati per sempre.  
E qualora una fragranza già presente nel suo inventario si fosse ripresentata, avrebbe scavato nella memoria del suo naso e l'avrebbe riconosciuta all'istante.  
Aveva letto da qualche parte che lo stesso processo viene compiuto in automatico dal cervello umano e, soprattutto, animale; lui lo faceva solo in modo più schematico e consapevole.  
  
  
Ma quella particella di profumo che lo aveva colpito tanto da spingerlo a rincorrerla -quella che sapeva essere solo la punta di un iceberg molto più profondo e rivelatore-, per quanto gli fosse risultata vagamente familiare non trovava riscontro nella sua vasta collezione.  
  
La sensazione di destabilizzante deja-vu che lo aveva sorpreso più volte nell'arco di pochi secondi (da quando quel suono così particolare lo aveva inchiodato al suolo), gli fece domandare se fosse possibile ricordare e catalogare anche i profumi percepiti nei sogni.  
Era sicuramente da lì che proveniva.  
Un sogno che non riusciva e non sarebbe mai riuscito a ricordare, ma che di certo lo aveva fatto viaggiare lontano.  
  
La curiosità e l'aspettazione che ormai lo mangiavano vivo, percorse l'ultimo metro sgomitando tra la folla serrata, riuscendo finalmente ad infilarsi nella traversa perpendicolare ..ed espirando.  
Non si era nemmeno reso conto di aver trattenuto il respiro, e con esso anche l'effimera folata di quella fragranza che sapeva di infinito.  
  
Il primo pensiero -razionale- che formulò alla vista che gli si parava davanti, fu: " _Qui fino a un secondo fa non c'era nulla, la strada era vuota_ ".  
  
L'aveva visto con la coda dell'occhio, certo; non aveva guardato attentamente nè aveva avuto la volontà o la motivazione di farlo: ma Mica poteva affermare con assoluta certezza -lo poteva anche giurare- che, quando era passato pochi attimi prima, in quella strada non c'era assolutamente una _grande cabina blu della polizia_.  
  
Ricordava di aver visto qualche foto o documentario degli anni '60, in cui tali cabine telefoniche si trovavano in tutti gli angoli di Londra, per rendere più efficente il servizio della polizia.  
Ma per qualche ragione il giovane sapeva nel profondo che quella _specifica_ cabina blu, l'aveva già vista.  
Non solo.  
In realtà, ci era persino già _entrato_.  
  
  
Un violento flashback gli fece apparire davanti agli occhi della mente un'immagine -come un cinema buio sul cui schermo appare di colpo, violento e prepotente, il primo fotogramma di un film già visto-, che il ragazzo faticò parecchio a riconoscere come appartenente al proprio passato.  
  
Un luogo luminoso, avveniristico, futuristico.  
Costoni metallici posti a distanza regolare l'uno dall'altro -scheletro dell'intera struttura- partivano dal pavimento a pianta circolare, risalendo per le pareti ricurve decorate con lucenti placche metalliche, fino a convergere nel punto più alto al centro del soffitto a cupola.  
Sotto di essa, in una zona sopraelevata rispetto al pavimento, si trovava in tutto il suo meraviglioso ed incomprensibile gazzabuglio di leve e bottoni, il ponte di comando.  
Nel cuore di tale gigantesco joystick, che all'apparenza ricordava una sorta di albero maestro in quella particolare nave, una serie di cilindri luminosi si muovevano in verticale l'uno sull'altro, l'uno dentro l'altro, generando quel suono così indefinibile e unico.  
  
Due paia di colonne storte e piegate che si dirmavano come tronchi d'albero, sembravano trapassare da parte a parte la _stanza_ , conferendole l'aspetto di un nido tecnologico e all'avanguardia, nascosto tra le chiome di una gigantesca sequoia. I grossi cavi pendenti come liane, impossibile dire dove finisse uno e dove iniziasse l'altro, contribuivano a creare quell'ambiente quasi selvaggio, boschivo, _naturale_.  
Come se il legno stesso che costituiva l'involucro di quell'universo in miniatura, si fosse fuso con l'avanzatissima tecnologia che esso conteneva, dando vita ad una struttura a metà strada tra antico e moderno, origine e progresso, un battito di _vita_ che pulsava proprio sotto la superficie.  
  
Di nuovo, tale immagine grandiosa sparì dalla sua mente veloce come ci era arrivata.  
Un lampo nella notte che rischiara il cielo per un secondo, facendo sprofondare tutto in un'oscurità ancora più profonda l'attimo successivo.  
  
Sbattendo ripetutamente le palpebre per tornare in sè da quei numerosi sprazzi di memoria che lo stavano assalendo, Mica si avvicinò lentamente alla cabina, esaminandola più da vicino.  
  
Circa 1 metro per 1 di superficie basilare per 3 di altezza, la sua descrizione calzava solamente, perfettamente, nelle parole _cabina_ _telefonica_ , _polizia_ e _blu._  
Soprattutto blu.  
  
Sorprendentemente, una volta che si fu avvicinato abbastanza da non distinguere più le lettere del cartello affisso sulla porta e da poter finalmente inspirare a pieni polmoni quel profumo così incredibile, Mica non percepì neanche la più misera traccia dell'odore acidulo e penetante della vernice.  
Finì addirittura per chiedersi se in natura potesse esistere un legno di quel blu così intenso, elettrico ed ipnotico.  
 _Blu cielo_.  
  
  
Piuttosto, le sue narici si impregnarono di un aroma indefinibile, lontano, che sapeva di polvere di stelle, di Spazio, Tempo, avventura e dolore in un'unica fusione fatale.  
Lo mandò in estasi.  
  
Per un secondo che rimase sospeso il tempo di una vita eterna, Mica riuscì quasi ad entrare fisicamente nel suo stesso subconscio, scoprendo che sì, non solo i sogni, ma anche le fantasie avevano profumi.  
Precisamente, quello in particolare, lo aveva sentito addosso ad una persona.  
  
Lo aveva immaginato addosso ad una persona.  
  
Lo aveva immaginato addosso ad una persona immaginaria, che era comparsa dal nulla aiutandolo quando nessun altro poteva.  
Quando la sua giovane vita stava andando a rotoli e Mica non riusciva a capire dove stesse sbagliando, un bambino e un uomo, un Principe e un Signore, entrambi vagabondi soli al mondo, si erano trovati.  
  
Quell'uomo dai capelli canuti, gli occhi millenari, le piume sgargianti di un animale fantastico ad adornargli il collo.  
  
Quell'uomo che alle volte si faceva chiamare John Smith, alle volte si faceva chiamare il Dottore, ma tanto non aveva importanza perchè nè l'uno nè l'altro erano il suo vero nome.  
Nessuno sapeva il suo vero nome.  
Forse neanche lui, a forza di tenerselo dentro così a lungo, zitto zitto, non lo sapeva più.  
  
Quell'uomo, quell'amico immaginario ma non troppo, che Mica, per non sbagliare, chiamava "Doctor John".  
  
Apparso dal nulla in una notte piovosa e seduto ai piedi del suo letto, gli raccontava di storie fantastiche, imprese incredibili e rischiose, creature magnifiche e luoghi lontani; cose che la mente umana non poteva neanche concepire.  
Mica ascoltava estasiato ogni luccicante parola uscisse dalla bocca del suo unico amico, fin quando non si era stancato di ascoltare.  
Voleva vivere quelle avvenure in prima persona; abbandonare il mondo crudele e monotono nel quale si svegliava ogni mattina e viaggiare fino a galassie sconosciute ricche di pericoli, euforia, stimoli, amicizia e umanità -più di quanta ne avesse mai trovata sulla Terra.  
Un sorrisetto sbilenco sul volto, Doctor John lo aveva accontentato.  
  
L'aveva portato con se nelle sue peregrinazioni, l'aveva accolto nella sua vita nomade e solitaria, gli aveva mostrato le meraviglie più grandi dell'Universo, si era preso cura di lui e -quando infine Mica era tornato dalla sua famiglia- l'aveva lasciato andare, entrambi i cuori lacerati dal dolore, e non l'aveva mai dimenticato.  
  
Perchè, una vita eterna e migliaia di temporanei compagni di avventure, il Dottore non dimenticava mai nessuno.  
  
Non solo: in seguito a pericolose vicissitudini, sfortunati incidenti e strazianti decisioni, si era preso carico di ricordare da parte di entrambi.  
Il Tardis ormai in lontananza, Mica si era semplicemente svegliato nel suo letto, lo stesso in cui era andato a dormire la notte precedente, e aveva guardato il cielo londinese prima che anche gli ultimi rimasugli di quel meraviglioso _sogno_ svanissero nell'oblio della sua memoria.  
  
  
  
Neanche percependo così distintamente dopo anni quell'indefinibile profumo, i suoi ricordi riaffiorarono.  
Gli occhi serrati e il naso a pochi centimetri dalla lignea parete blu, Mica si lambiccava il cervello rincorrendo gli strascichi di quell'ennesimo deja-vu che lo aveva assalito.  
Tanto era concentrato a cercare invano di trattenere tra le mani quella briciola di ricordo sdruccievole e scivoloso, che ci mise un secondo di troppo a rendersi conto che la porta della cabina si stava aprendo.  
  
Ovviamente, l'anta lo colpì dritto in faccia.  
  
Ruzzolò a terra, con un gran fracasso di plastica quando i CD nelle loro custodie lo seguirono nella sua caduta, sparpagliandosi sull'asfalto.  
Tastandosi preoccupato il bel naso alla francese, che fortunatamente non si era rotto, Mica riuscì a sollevare il busto con un grugnito e a mettersi seduto.  
  
<< Oh! Accidenti. Uhm.. ti sei fatto male? >>  
  
Continuando a massaggiarsi la zona dolorante con una mano ed iniziando a raccogliere i dischi con l'altra, il riccio alzò gli occhi verso quella voce imbarazzata ed impensierita, leggermente nasale.  
Un uomo alto -non tanto quanto lui, ma piuttosto ben piazzato- con capelli fluenti dall'aspetto setoso, orecchie leggermente a sventola e un naso adunco e prominente, lo guardava interessato da davanti la porta chiusa della cabina, grattandosi la nuca con fare impacciato.  
A vederlo, non poteva avere più di 30 anni.  
Si premurò di togliere svelto la mano dalla tasca del lungo impermeabile color seppia -che contribuiva parecchio a slanciare la sua figura-, per poi tenderla verso il giovane libanese con un sorriso amichevole.  
In un istintivo moto di simpatia e fiducia, questi la afferrò e, facendo forza, si rimise in piedi scrollandosi la polvere dagli improbabili pantaloni verde acido.  
  
<< Due gambe, due braccia, una testa, un corpo: direi che sono ancora tutto intero!>> rispose allegro il giovane, tastando e controllando ogni parte di sè che nominava.  
Sin da piccolo, ogni volta che cadeva o si faceva superficialmente male in qualche modo, usava quella simpatica frase per far intendere stesse bene.  
Chissà dove l'aveva imparata.  
  
Al sentire quelle parole, lo sconosciuto lo guardò stranito, corrugando la fronte e strizzando gli occhi castani, rendendoli più piccoli di quanto già non fossero. Mica iniziò a sentirsi a disagio, come fosse un agglomerato di cellule su un vetrino, scandagliate dal'occhio attento ed esperto di uno scienziato.  
L'uomo infilò la mano destra nel taschino interno del cappotto, tirandone fuori un paio di occhiali da vista dalla montatura nera e squadrata. Li inforcò e riprese a guardarlo in faccia, osservandone minuziosamente i particolari più caratteristici -ricci ribelli, dentoni sporgenti, pronunciate fossette- come per cercare di riconoscerlo.  
Poi, dal suo viso, gli occhi dello sconosciuto scesero verso il basso come attratti da una calamita, assumendo un'espressione se possibile ancora più perplessa.  
Un sopracciglio arcuato e un misto di confusione ed incertezza perfettamente leggibili sul suo volto, l'uomo si grattò un orecchio, distolse lo sguardo dalla figura del giovane e prese a farlo saltare da una parte all'altra del vicolo, come stesse cercando qualche stranezza nascosta chissà dove.  
  
<< Siamo sulla Terra, vero? >> chiese ad un certo punto, sollevando lo sguardo dall'orologio da polso e rivolgendolo alla cabina telefonica alle sue spalle.  
La guardava come se si aspettasse che di colpo iniziasse a parlare e gli sciogliesse tutti i dubbi.  
Quel tizio era proprio strambo.  
 _Chissà che ci faceva poi dentro la cabina. Sarà un poliziotto? Non semberebbe proprio._  
  
Mica gli lanciò un'occhiata tra lo scettico e l'esterrefatto, scegliendo poi di prenderla come un gioco ed emettendo una sorta di risata sbuffante, scuotendo la testa con un sorrisino sulle labbra.  
  
<< Amico, sono io quello che ho sbattuto la testa, qui. >>  
  
Poi, vedendo che quello ancora si guardava intorno indeciso e iniziava a tastarsi le tasche alla ricerca di chissà cosa (vista l'inusualità della situazione e tutte quelle strane sensazioni che l'avevano preceduta, Mica non era esattamente sicuro di voler sapere _cosa_ quell'tizio tenesse in tasca), decise di sottolineare l'ovvio, per quanto inutile e sciocco potesse sembrare.  
  
<< Uhm.. certo che siamo sulla Terra. >>  
  
 _Non credevo che avrei mai detto una cosa del genere._  
  
L'uomo continuò a frugarsi le tasche, finché non ne estrasse trionfante un.. _qualcosa_.  
Una specie di aggeggio di metallo, 20 centimetri di lunghezza circa, pieno di pulsanti vari.  
Lo Strambo lo maneggiò con maestria ed annoiata esperienza, e l'estremità tondeggiante del _coso_ si illuminò per qualche attimo di un verde forfosescente -come quello dei suoi pantaloni-, emettendo una sorta di suono alto, un fischio quasi.  
  
<< Sì, lo vedo. >> mormorò, portandosi l'apparecchio davanti agli occhi e, una volta spinti gli occhiali sul naso con l'indice destro, leggendo con difficoltà qualsiasi cosa ci potesse essere scritta sopra. << Pianeta Terra. Inghilterra. Londra. Anno 2006. Esattamente dove volevo andare.>>  
Fece un sorriso a 32 denti, fintamente vanesio ma in realtà piuttosto soddisfatto. << I tuoi vestiti mi avevano confuso. >>  
  
Lanciò un'altra occhiata agli abiti sgargianti del riccio: occhiali da sole fucsia a tirare indietro un'informe massa di boccoli, camicia bianca con sopra tante piccole stampe di biciclette e un colletto bordato e rifinito, le spalle coperte da una leggera giacca a quadri multicolore.  
Poi strane e sgargianti collane, tanto lunghe da arrivargli all'ombelico, tra le quali spiccava un omino stilizzato completamente nudo; un papillon a pois gialli, bretelle nere agganciate a pantaloni verde acido che gli lasciavano scoperte le caviglie.  
Il tutto, completato da un paio di scarpe color giallo ocra dalla punta lunga ed arricciata, come quelle di un genio della lampada nei racconti arabi.  
Era come se un'intera tavolozza di colori ad olio gli fosse stata lanciata addosso senza pietà da un gruppo di clown e di mimi.  
  
<< Che cos'hanno che non va i miei vesiti?>> domandò, offeso ed irritato, mettendosi all'istante sulla difensiva.  
  
Non era di certo la prima volta che veniva preso in giro per il suo abbigliamento, che spesso gli aveva pregiudicato eperienze lavorative ed interazioni sociali. Era stato persino sbattuto fuori da una chiesa per questo, tempo prima.  
Si rabbuiò al pensiero che, probabilmente, anche i dirigenti della Universal avrebbero avuto la stessa reazione di totale rifiuto nei confronti delle sue stranezze, a partire dal suo eclettico modo di vestire.  
Certo, se non si fosse sbrigato non ci sarebbe neanche arrivato al colloquio, pensò.  
Ma chissà perchè quello strano uomo -forse pure più strano di lui- gli ispirava una simpatia e confidenza tali da spingerlo a non voler andarsene.  
Anche se stava ridendo di lui come tutti gli altri.  
  
<< Nulla, è che sono così.. colorati! >> sbottò, grattandosi il mento e prendendo a girare intorno a Mica, osservando ammirato tutti i diversi particolari del suo look. Questi, a disagio, si strinse nelle spalle, chiudendo il primo bottone della camicia, dal basso.  
  
<< La tua giacca! >> esclamò elettrizzato, sollevandone un lembo svolazzante << Sembra la veste tribale degli Shriukann. O erano i Palamok? Chissà perché li confondo sempre. Beh tanto ormai sono estinti. O quasi. Forse ne rimane ancora qualcuno in giro.>>  
Aveva iniziato a parlare a vanvera, talmente veloce che il giovane libanese non riuscì a capire praticamente nulla. Quel poco che capì comunque non aveva senso.  
  
<< Guarda le tue scarpe! >> si piegò sulle ginocchia con uno scatto improvviso, sistemandosi gli occhiali alla base del naso e osservando da vicino la punta arrotolata delle sue babbucce giallo sabbia. << Ne ho rimediato un paio uguali da quella canaglia di Dorium Maldovar, almeno 300 anni fa.>> nominò lo spregiudicato mercante dalla pelle cerulea come se anche Mica lo potesse conoscere.  
Poi indicò con il pollice la cabina alle sue spalle, senza voltarsi. << Saranno ancora lì dentro da qualche parte. In cambio gli ho dovuto dare la chiave della Galassia di Dantyx, ma ne valeva decisamente la pena. >> emise un risolino concitato, colpì la traballante punta della calzatura con l'indice destro, e poi balzò nuovamente in piedi, ritrovandosi faccia a faccia con il giovane, intontito da tutti quei nomi assurdi.  
La bocca dell'uomo si spalancò allora in una "O" di stupore.  
  
<< Nooo! E questo?! Che cos'è, un farfallino? >>  
Le labbra sporte all'infuori e piegate in un sorriso divertito, allungò lentamente una mano verso il collo del ragazzo, quasi temesse che il papillon potesse trasformarsi da un secondo all'altro in una _vera_ farfalla e svolazzare via.  
Mica fece un passo indietro prima che le sue dita potessero sfiorarlo, indignato.  
  
Non gli era più ben chiaro se quello strano tizio lo stesse prendendo in giro o meno.  
O meglio, non era più sicuro su che _cosa_ lo stesse prendendo in giro; se sul suo modo di vestire o, in un modo più subdolo ed incomprensibile, inventando tutti quei luoghi e persone che aveva nominato.  
..oppure era solo un povero pazzo che viveva per davvero dentro la cabina telefonica, come aveva fatto intendere.  
In ogni caso, quello era il primo papillon che, sotto sue precise indicazioni, si era fatto disegnare e cucire da sua madre, a soli 5 anni.  
Il primo capo d'abbigliamento che gli aveva fatto capire, a sue spese, la potentissima forza dello stile. Soprattutto se visceralmente diverso da quell degli altri.  
Lo aveva indossato il primo giorno di scuola, la prima volta che lo avevano picchiato (probabilmente ne era stato anche uno dei motivi); se l'era messo con orgoglio persino al primo appuntamento con un ragazzo, a 17 anni, quando finalmente aveva smesso di nascondersi, almeno da sè stesso.  
Non era quindi solo un frivolo accessorio per sembrare eleganti: era un pezzo del suo passato, un pezzo importante e significativo, e non tollerava che venisse deriso.  
  
<< I farfallini sono fighi. >>  
  
A parte il convinto tono di sufficienza con cui l'aveva detto, Mica concordò con sè stesso che avrebbe potuto argomentare la cosa in modo _leggermente_ più incisivo. (Anche se qualche battuta sul look dell'altro -preciso, curato, casual ma elegante- era fuori discussione).  
Lo sconosciuto, comunque, sembrò farselo bastare.  
Piegò la testa di lato, pensieroso, e poi sorrise.  
  
<< Hai ragione. Ne servirebbe uno anche a me. >> replicò, tastandosi il collo e percependo invece sotto le dita il nodo stretto della cravatta.  
A quel punto spalancò gli occhi e schioccò le dita, ricordandosi di colpo qualcosa di importante.  
Lanciò un'occhiata alle sue spalle, intravedendo la piazza che portava al Royal Hope; gettò un'occhio all'orologio da polso, e poi tornò a concentrarsi su Mica con sguardo amichevole ed allegro.  
  
<< Ora, se vuoi scusarmi, devo urgentemente andare all'ospedale. >> esclamò, infilando un dito sotto il colletto ed iniziando ad allentarsi la cravatta. Sorrise affabile ma sbrigativo, e fece per voltarsi.  
Qualcosa, una sensazione indefinita, spinse Mica a trovare una scusa per fermarlo prima che se ne andasse.  
  
<< Perché, stai male? >>  
Non sapeva il motivo di quell'improvviso interesse per le vicende personali o la salute dello strano tizio, nè da dove gli provenisse -lui che solitamente era così timido ed impacciato in tali contesti- la sfrontatezza di fargli domande private.  
Tanto più che l'uomo aveva evidente fretta di andarsene.  
Ma Mica sentiva il bisogno di continuare quella inconsueta e strampalata conversazione il più a lungo possibile, sentendo nei confronti dello sconosciuto un senso di curiosità eppure di fiducia incondizionata, come si trattasse di un vecchio amico.  
  
<< Naah, i miei due cuori sono apposto >> rispose lui arricciando il naso adunco in una smorfia e compiendo un movimento fluido del polso che lo invitava a non preoccuparsi. Con l'altra mano chiusa a pugno battè energicamente sulla propria cassa toracica, volendo dimostrare la forza ferrea della propria salute.  
Mica rimase per un secondo interdetto.  
 _Aspetta, ha detto due cuori..?_  
  
L'uomo continuò a parlare, distraendo il giovane da quel pensiero.  
  
<< Ma devo arrivare in ospedale prima che inizi a piovere al contrario. >>  
Sembrò non doversi sforzare neanche un po' per dare un tono di noiosa ordinarietà a quelle parole assurde.  
  
<< Non vorrei che partissero sulla Luna senza di me; non se la caverebbero mai da soli contro quei rinoceronti >> valutò, lo sguardo perso in un punto imprecisato davanti a se mentre, aprendo istintivamente la bocca verso il basso in una fessura stretta e allungata, si grattava il mento con fare distratto.  
  
<< Uhm.. certo. >> biascicò Mica, aggrottando la fronte ed annuendo poco convinto.  
L'ipotesi che fosse uno stramboide residente nella cabina telefonica si faceva sempre più plausibile.  
Sicuramente il poveretto era uscito di testa dopo la storia del Big Ben colpito da quell'astronave e della gigantesca stella di Natale che aveva iniziato a sparare laser di luce verde durante le vacanze precedenti.  
Non che Mica lo volesse ammettere, ma anche lui ne era rimasto piuttosto impressionato e spaventato, anche se ormai non ci si pensava più da un po' e anche i tg locali erano finalmente passati ad altro.  
  
<< Bella la Luna, ma preferirei andare a vedere _se c'è vita su Marte_ >> ribattè poi, decidendo di stare al gioco e gongolando mentalmente per la citazione appena fatta.  
L'altro sembrò risvegliarsi dalla sua catalessi a quelle parole.  
<< Non sei il primo che me lo dice, sai? Anche un vecchio amico mi aveva fatto la stessa domanda. >> raccontò passandosi una mano tra i folti capelli castani. << Aah, povero David. Quante storie ha fatto quando l'ho dovuto riportare giù. >>  
  
 _David?! Sta scherzando.. giusto?_  
  
Un mezzo sorrisetto divertito gli increspò le labbra, contagiandogli anche lo sguardo e facendo apparire un reticolo di rughe espressive agli angoli delle palpebre.  
  
<< Nel viaggio di ritorno era talmente arrabbiato che mi ha scritto una canzone piena di insulti.  
Ha fatto ridere tutti per un buon quarto d'ora. Rose non ci poteva credere quando gliel'ho cantat- >> si inceppò di colpo, la bocca semi aperta e gli occhi improvvisamente tristi e malinconici.  
Era evidentemente un nome difficile per lui da pronunciare.  
Sembrava ferirlo fisicamente.  
Come se muovere labbra e lingua intorno a quella parola facesse crescere spontaneamente nella sua bocca sanguinante le spine di una _vera rosa_.  
  
Per un solo istante, tutto il peso della solitudine trasparì chiaro e limpido nelle sue secolari iridi castane, e a Mica quasi sembrò di ricordare qualcosa, di iniziare a vedere un disegno preciso risaltare tra tante macchie scure una vicino all'altra.  
Per un momento gli sembrò di _riconoscerlo_..  
  
Il rintocco di un campanile in lontananza battè le sette.  
Mica trasalì e fu scosso da un brivido gelido, perdendo il filo dei propri pensieri per l'ennesima volta in quella mattinata.  
Sbattendo più volte le palpebre, si chinò a raccogliere lo scatolone abbandonato sull'asfalto una decina di minuti prima.  
Sembrava passata una vita da quando i suoi sensi lo avevano spinto ad entrare in quel vicolo.  
Lo sconosciuto approfittò di quel momento per tornare in sè, sfoggiando un altro sorriso gioviale -forse un po' meno luminoso dei precedenti- e tendendo la mano al giovane libanese.  
  
<< Ora devo davvero andare. E' stato un piacere. >>  
  
Mica sorrise di rimando, spostando lo scatolone dal braccio destro a quello sinistro.  
Si era quasi dimenticato dei suoi avvilenti piani per la giornata: il suo ultimo colloquio, il suo strisciare come un verme per riavere il vecchio posto di lavoro, l'abbandonare per sempre un osgno fanciullesco.  
Inaspettatamente, una nuova energia lo pervase, nonostante quei pensieri cupi.  
Non che improvvisamente pensasse che tutto avrebbe iniziato a girare nel verso giusto e quelli della Universal lo avrebbero accolto a braccia aperte, ma chissà perché aveva la sensazione che la sua giornata -e forse di conseguenza tutta la sua vita- non sarebbe andata poi tanto da schifo come aveva previsto.  
Afferrò calorosamente la mano che gli era stata allungata davanti, ricevendo in risposta una stretta forte e decisa.  
  
<< E' stato un piacere anche per me, uomo dello spazio. >> lo salutò il giovane, sollevando divertito un angolo della bocca.  
Gli occhi dello sconosciuto si illuminarono, sorpresi.  
  
<< Sei la seconda persona che mi chiama così. >> gli rivelò, la testa piegata di lato le folte sopracciglia arcuate in un'espressione di ironia.  
  
Senza aggiungere ulteriori precisazioni (forse non era opportuno andare a raccontare in giro che la prima persona che lo aveva chiamato così era un'eccentrica sposa volgarotta apparsa dal nulla nel suo Tardis?), l'uomo infilò le mani nelle tasche del cappotto e si voltò, camminando a passo tranquillo ed allegro verso la piazza dell'ospedale.  
  
<< Beh, non so il tuo nome. >> gli fece notare Mica, sporgendosi istintivamente in avanti ed alzando un poco il tono della voce, per essere certo di farsi sentire anche se il suo interlocutore non aveva fatto che pochi passi.  
Quello, senza voltarsi indietro e continuando ad avanzare sull'asfalto bagnato, la schiena dritta e composta ma rilassata, come se passeggiasse placidamente, gli rispose.  
Anche se non poteva vederlo, Mica indovinò il sorrisetto compiaciuto che si era dipinto sul suo volto.  
  
<< Il mio nome è Il Dottore. >>

**Author's Note:**

> First things first,, qualche piccola precisazione:  
> 1\. Forse, anche se ho inistito particolarmente su quel punto, non era chiarissimo il fatto che Mica avesse letteralmente perso la memoria. Non mi sono addentrata troppo sul come questo fatto sia successo ("pericolose vicissitudini, sfortunati incidenti e strazianti decisioni" questo pezzo, per intenderci), ma comunque sì, Mica ha perso la memoria e il Dottore ha deciso di riportarlo a casa e tornare solo. (Un po' come con Donna, ma vabb, lasciamo stare)  
> Ecco, l'angst.  
> 2\. Perché Mica e non Mika? Beh, ancora non era famoso, il suo nome prima di LICM era Mica con la C e quindi nulla, così.  
> Volevo farlo.  
> 3\. Immagino l'abbiate capito, ma quella che ci ho messo in mezzo era una citazione di Bowie. Così, a caso.  
> 4\. Quello che incontra Mika da bambino è il primo Dottore della vecchia serie. Ecco perché i capelli bianchi.
> 
> That's it, fatevi avanti con qualche commento e mi troverete qui pronta a rispondervi.


End file.
